The lives of B&B through s 6
by NCIS-Bones-Chick
Summary: The title basically says it all. This is a recap of what have happened between B&B throughout season 6. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED ALL OF SEASON 6! Rated T for safety because of minor swear words. R&R please  :


**This is a little one-shot I wrote. I came to think of it last night when I couldn't sleep and decided to give it a try. There are major spoilers for all of season 6, it is basically just summoning up what happened between B&B during season 6.**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED ALL OF SEASON 6.**

**And thank you to bandgeek216 for helping me with this story! (:**

**I do not own Bones. **

**B&B&B&B&B&B**

They started out in Maluku and Afghanistan, both of them on the continent of Asia, but not together. They were supposed to meet at the Reflecting Pool, by the coffee cart, one year from when they went away.

But they were called home five months early. They had to help Caroline save Cam's job. Brennan and Daisy came home from Maluku, Hodgins and Angela came home from Paris, Sweets dropped the piano playing, and last but not least, Booth came home from Afghanistan.

Even though it was five months early, Booth and Brennan still met at the Reflecting Pool, by the coffee cart. They talked a little and caught up with each other. As soon as Booth showed Brennan the photo of Hannah, everyone could tell that she was a little sad, even though she hid it well. She was happy that Booth had found someone that would accept his love, and not throw it away (even though Brennan regretted that decision ever since).

Then Angela announced that she was pregnant, Brennan was happy, she was going to be an aunt, metaphorically speaking of course, because they weren't sisters. Hodgins was ecstatic, but Angela wanted to keep it a secret, no one was to know until the first trimester was over, but she couldn't hide it well enough, and everyone guessed it. Finally it was officially announced, and everyone could show that they were happy for the couple.

Hannah bonded with the Squints, and she became friends with Brennan. She even met Parker, which wasn't a success in the beginning, but they made it work. Hannah also moved in with Booth, and she asked Brennan what Booth would want as a 'thank you' present; Brennan answered, an old telephone.

Then Hannah was shot, leaving Booth worried. Brennan saved Hannah's life by looking at her x-rays and revealing that a piece of bone was shattered and that it would probably rip open Hannah's main artery, and if that happened she would bleed to death before anyone would know what happened. With those words, Hannah went into surgery and both Booth and Hannah were grateful.

Then came the case about the Doctor who had died because she was hit by a car, during that case, Brennan realized that you shouldn't waste your time, and she confessed to Booth that she, somehow, loved him, and that she wanted to be with him. Booth didn't know what he should say, he was with Hannah, and he loved her. Brennan accepted this and they went on with their lives, their relationship a little strained at first, but eventually it was all good, and they got back to the easy bantering and teasing they had had before.

Then, Booth has a talk with Sweets, both of them very drunk, about marriage. Sweets wants to marry Daisy, it somehow ends up with Booth wanting to marry Hannah and Sweets was shocked. Booth bought a ring and went to propose. Hannah turned him down, telling him that she wasn't the marrying kind. Booth told her that he is. They split up, leaving both of them with a broken heart. Hannah left Booth and went to pack her stuff, to move out of his apartment. Booth went to the Founding Fathers to get drunk, and oh boy, did he get drunk.

Brennan showed up and sat down next to him, she told him that Hannah had called her and told her what happened. Booth started talking, asking rhetorical questions, just letting everything out, then he gave Brennan two choices, and only two. One, she could stay with him and have a drink, or, two, she could leave and then he would find her another partner; she chose to stay.

Booth was in a bad mood for a little while, especially on Valentine's Day. Booth and Brennan ended up celebrating the Valentine's Day Massacre by shooting the hell out of a couple of cardboard targets.

Then when Booth and Brennan got caught in an elevator during a blackout, Sweets tried to make them talk about their relationship, but they both insisted that their relationship was fine, and if there ever was a reason to talk about it, it wasn't going to happen in an elevator.

When Jacob Broadsky, a person introduced earlier in the season, returns, he goes after Booth, but ends up shooting and killed the beloved Mr. Nigel Murray. That caused Booth to insist that Brennan stayed the night at his house, at least until Broadsky was away. Brennan started out on the couch, but ended up in bed with Booth because of a nightmare.

Later Brennan told Angela that she 'ended up in bed with Booth'. No one could be sure what that meant. Maybe they had just been lying next to each other, but they could also have _been together_, breaking the laws of physics. A lot of looks were shared between Booth and Brennan and if you followed the smiles on Angela's face, everything suggested that they slept together.

At last, they had to go undercover at a bowling alley to find a killer. Both of them seemed excited and Brennan didn't mind it when Booth told her she had to pose as his girlfriend. They caught the killer while Angela was giving birth.

Finally it was revealed that Angela and Hodgins had a beautiful little baby-boy with a perfect health. As the whole 'Squint-Team' gushed over the baby Brennan went to see Angela, she asked a lot of questions, all of them which were answered with a big smile and a positive response.

At the end Booth and Brennan walked home together, you could see that she had something on her mind, and finally, she started asking questions. She asked about how it was having a baby, if it was a bad thing that your whole life got turned upside down. Booth told her that having a baby was one of the most amazing things ever; that nothing could compare to it.

And then, eventually she came to the point.

She told him she was pregnant.

His face was a stone-face.

She struggled for the words before they came out.

She told him he was the father.

The stone face was there for a little while before it broke out into a big smile.

Then the screen faded to black.

**B&B&B&B&B&B**

It started out with him having a girlfriend, and Brennan was a little sad. Then she told him, in her squinty way, that she loved him, and he was at loss for words. Then Booth and his girlfriend broke up, and he gave Brennan two choices, she chose the first. Then they were both sad, both of them alone with no one special in their lives. Then Mr. Nigel-Murray got shot, which led to them breaking the laws of physics. Then she announced that she was pregnant, with his child no less, and he couldn't be happier.

**B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Soooo, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Anything? Please hit that blue review button and tell me what you thought.**

**Kisses NCIS-Bones-Chick (:**


End file.
